Bear
Look A tall lean solid black German Shepherd with soft brown eyes and scars covering his face. Early Life: Bear lived at Hell Fire till he was weaned off his mother before he was stolen by Maple during a police raid. He was then raised by Maple, filling his mind with lies of what she thought was right. Growing close to Bear like a mother since he didn't really have any other figures to look up to, after all, she was all he knew and remembered at this point and only knew his mother was dead from a fight then his father was a cruel dog. So he started to train as a police dog and met a golden retriever named Parker, who he talked and played with when he could finding her as a good friend. But, he was to focus on becoming a police dog and taking down the dogfighting gangs. Though he got to meet one of his siblings, Storm. One of his sisters that were also taken but, lived on a beef cow farm instead of following her brothers' path. He had no clue about any of his other siblings. Not long after seeing Storm the town the two were stolen by a gang that had been disbanded long ago, trying to reform. The police soon save the siblings, but Bear is forced to go threw personal training before carrying on his normal training Midlife: Bear finished his training not long after Maple died of old age and finished with his new mentor Sadie. Then ask Parker to be his mate, which is interrupted when Flame crashes the date when he finds him. Promising to hunt him and Storm down then bring him home. One day Saide forces Bear to take a week off and try to get closer to Storm after this all goes down but, only after Parker is taken by the Hell Fire Gang. Not long after he goes to Storm's to recover from the fight and try to rekindle his bond with Storm the two are found by their father and join the gang. To which he soon falls back into his brotherly love and friendship with his brother, leaving Storm behind to learn for herself after growing too frustrated with her. Bear, Flame, Storm, and Parker soon start training under China and Neptune. Not too long after this Bear comes to realize how much of a lie was told to him by the dogs who had taught him to be a police dog. He then chooses to focus on his life as a dogfighting dog and enjoy spending time with his family, then to also find out what had really happened in the past. This is only pushed further when his sister's Ambrose and Percy are found, Ambrose by a Night Fang dog and staying with the gang as a messenger. It doesn't take long for the sibling to come up with a plan to find their last littermate Slate with their father's help during a flood. During the search, he attempts to get information out of Sadie. but, lies about him wanting to stay with the gang when she forces him to hide from his family. So the family takes action and saves Bear then goes on their way to find Slate again. Only to meet Cecilia who lies by saying she is Slate to get food, who they believe without a second thought out of desperation. So they start heading back but again are forced to make a denture when a fire truck popped up, making the group hide in a shed which ends up getting closed shut by a wave. Only be let out right before the water rises to the top after Cerberus finally gets the door open. notes: change set up by important events and don't go into so much detail his first and second litter his part in the blood war